1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a lifting device for a heddle frame in a weaving machine.
2. Prior Art:
In the weaving machine wherein a heddle frame carrying a number of heddles thereon is moved up and down to shed a warp, a dobby or a cam box is used as a shedding motion of the heddle frame, wherein the shedding motion is positioned above the frame of the weaving machine, the heddle frame is hung by means of a lifting lever, and the lifting lever is connected to the shedding motion by means of a wire cable to lift the heddle frame. However, if the shedding motion is positioned above the frame, the cable, the shedding motion and the like are in the way when the heddle frame is replaced and therefore the replacing work becomes cumbersome. Lubricating oil of the shedding motion falls on the woven fabrics to contaminate the fabrics. In addition, in the textile factories where a number of looms are arranged, the shedding motion located above the frame deteriorates a view above the heddle frame. Prior art devices involve various problems as noted above.
In view of the aforementioned problem, there has been a proposal in which the shedding motion is arranged below the weaving machine.
In this case, the shedding motion is arranged at the lower side of the weaving machine, and therefore, the weaving machine increases in lateral width as a whole. In factories where dozens of looms are disposed, a floor area occupied thereby becomes larger and the number of units operated by one operator decreases to lower the working efficiency.